Rebecca's Darkest Hour
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Rebecca's husband is dead, so she leaves her home and is staying in Harem Dimension. Can she get over her grief?


Rebecca's darkest hour 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only Rebecca Angelheart. Lashana and Telca belong to Lashana and Telca and their Harem Members belong to whoever created them. That is all.**

It was a perfect day in the Harem Dimension. There had been no major incidents in a while, and everybody was able to relax for once. Lashana and Blackwargreymon were watching a movie in one of the TV rooms, and so they didn't see the snow-white portal flash into existence in the yard. Rebecca walked out of the portal and into the palace, completely ignoring Duncan when he greeted her with a smile and a wave. She did the same when the other's greeted her and simply went into the TV room that Lashana and Black were in. 

Lashana took one look at her friend and realized that something was wrong. Her usually cheerful face was streaked with red as if she had been crying and her brown hair was a mess. Her emerald eyes were red from crying.

"Becca! What's wrong?" Lashana asked. She leapt up and caught the other sorceress as she fell forward, shaking uncontrollably. "Becca?"

"He's dead," Rebecca said, her voice quaking with grief. "Tempest…is dead."

Lashana exchanged an alarmed look with her Bonded. "What?" she asked, alarmed. "H-how do you know?"

Still shaking, Rebecca pulled away and pulled something out from beneath her white dress. It was a black feather, and it radiated pure power. "This is one of Tempest's arch-angel wings," she said, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "Somebody sent this to me as proof that they had killed Tempest. There's no way that he would allow one of his feathers to be taken willingly. The only way somebody could get one of these is if they killed him first…"

She broke down and fell to her knees, hugging herself as she cried freely. "W-what am I going to do, Lashana? He was all I had, the only man I ever loved – and now he's gone, and he's not coming back…" she closed her eyes. "I…"

She couldn't continue; it was too painful for her to continue speaking. 

"Come on," Lashana said, helping Rebecca up and guiding her to a free chair. _Tempest, dead? H-how?_

{She's really distraught,} Black sent through the Bond. 

{I know,} Lashana replied. {It's hard to believe that Tempest is dead…}

She looked at Rebecca. To see such a strong woman cry was strange, but then again, she had just lost her husband.

"Yare, yare. What's going on in here?" Xellos said, walking into the room. He grinned at Rebecca's grief. "Oh, delicious!"

Lashana growled and stood up, her eyes flashing from blue to gold for a moment. "Listen, fruitcake," she growled. "Tempest might be dead, so unless you want to spend the next few hours in the Eternal Darkness, LEAVE!"

Xellos gulped. "H-hai, Knight-sama!" he said before teleporting away.

"So the rumours were true," Rebecca said, looking at Lashana. "You are the Chaos Knight…"

Lashana looked at her. "Yeah," she said. "Wait…what rumours?"

Rebecca sighed. "I get around a lot," she said. "I was in the Slayers universe when I heard a group of disguised Mazoku talking about L-Sama finding her Chaos Knight – they said that the Chaos Knight was an insane half-Elven sorceress."

Lashana blinked and then burst out laughing. "Well," she said a good five minutes later. "I see that my reputation is pretty well known."

Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed. "Can I…stay here for a while?" she said softly. "I've abdicated the throne and haven't got anywhere else to go…"

"Yeah," Lashana said. "You know that you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Rebecca said, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

*-*-*-*-*

Telca looked at the sleeping Rebecca. At first, she was opposed to the idea of letting Rebecca stay in the palace, but then Lashana explained _why _the human sorceress wanted to stay in the palace. 

"So Chicken-boy is dead?" she asked, obviously shocked by the news. "How?"

"Becca doesn't know," Lashana said. "But whoever killed him sent her one of his feathers, and Rebecca says that he wouldn't give anybody one of his feathers willingly. That feather just radiates pure power…and it has Tempest's power signature on it. I sensed it when she showed it to me."

Telca closed her eyes and sighed. "…Fine," she said at length. "She can stay, but if she causes any trouble…"

Lashana glared at her friend. "She just lost her husband!" she said, too loudly. "How the hell is she going to be trouble?!"

Telca glared right back. "We live with a bunch of males," she said, "and in case you haven't noticed, Rebecca is a beautiful woman! She'd attract attention to herself easily!"

Lashana sighed. "Yes, I know," she said. "But she is also a friend, and I don't turn my backs on my friends. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Telca replied. "Well, we should move her to one of the spare rooms."

"She can stay in my wing of the palace," Lashana said, looking at Rebecca again. "She probably hasn't been sleeping well lately, 'cause she just slept through _our _yelling…"

Telca couldn't help but chuckle. "That's no small feat," she said. "You think that Blacky will be able to carry her?"

Blackwargreymon, who had been making sure that nobody, disturbed Rebecca, snorted. "She can't weigh all that much," he said. "I'll carry her up to one of the spare rooms."

He went over to the couch and picked the sorceress up. "See?" he said. "She weighs practically nothing to me. She's almost as light as Lashana."

Lashana smirked. "I think that if Becca were awake she'd have fireballed you for saying that," she said quietly. Black blinked and looked down at the human in his arms.

"Good point," he said. "Uh, you would stop her, right?"

Lashana and Telca exchanged mischievous glances. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" Lashana said, mimicking Xellos. Black blinked at her.

"Gee thanks," he grumbled before taking Rebecca up to one of the spare rooms in Lashana's wing of the palace.

*-*-*-*

Lashana sat in the library, thinking. Tempest had been her friend, and now he was gone. _Am I cursed? Are all of my friends doomed to die?! _She slammed her fist against the table that was next to the couch she was sitting on. _Poor Becca… Tempest meant so much to her, and now…_

~Lashana?~

Mewtwo walked into the library. ~I'm sorry,~ he said. Although the Pokemon had never actually met Tempest personally, he knew that he was one of Lashana's friends. He had also met Rebecca once, and knew that Tempest was important to her, even more important that being the ruler of an entire planet. ~I know that Tempest was a good friend of yours…~

Lashana didn't say anything, but 'Two knew what she was thinking. ~You're not cursed,~ he said. ~From what I heard of Tempest from Rebecca, I'd say that the life he lived was a risky one…~ 

He stopped when she whirled on him, her eyes flashing gold for a second. "You never met Tempest," she said. "He was a good person! He didn't deserve to be killed!"

Mewtwo blinked. ~I…~ he began. 

{Lashana? What's wrong?} Blackwargreymon had been disturbed by the sudden wave of anger that he had sensed through the Bond. 

{Nothing,} Lashana said. {Don't worry I'm fine.}

Just then the entire palace shook. "~What was that?!~" Lashana and Mewtwo said at the same time. 

~You don't think that Telca caused an earthquake, do you?~ Mewtwo asked nervously. 

"That only happened once," Lashana said. "Maybe Rebecca's in the Danger Room."

~Rebecca can make the entire palace shake?!~ Mewtwo asked, alarmed. ~I thought that only you and Telca could do that!!~

Lashana shrugged. "The three of us are on about the same power level," she said. "The only way Telca and I could out-power Becca is if we went Avatar."

Mewtwo looked worried. ~I'll be right back.~ That said, he teleported to the Danger Room control room, only to come back seconds later. ~The Danger Room…~ he said. ~The shields have been broken!~

Lashana smirked. "She must have used the Omega Slave," she said. Then she got serious. "I had better go make sure that she's OK." Lashana opened a portal and leapt through to the Danger Room and looked around. Aside from a few dents in the walls, it was in one piece. Rebecca was in the middle of the Danger Room, shaking.

"Becca…" Lashana walked up behind the sorceress and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be OK, we're here for you…"

Rebecca turned and fell into Lashana's arms, sobbing. "It won't be the same anymore, will it?" she asked, still sobbing. 

"I…" Lashana said. "I don't know."

**The End**


End file.
